Minnow Lake High
Introduction and Help Created by Fitz Roy. Any claim of rights to it other than Fitz Roy will have consequences. A little bit of warning: You will not get it unless I spell it out. Each of the two buildings are split up into three parts: Dorms, Classes, and Markets. You can own a market, but you have to buy the lot, the decoration, the advertisement and the stock. The two buildings are not supposed to interact. For no charge (excluding 25% of your shop’s earnings, if you have one) you can be educated, and become a teacher here. It was created originally for poor kids that had no parents, but the requirements were opened a little more, and you are randomly thrown into a building at birth if your parents don’t want you. Because of the vast majority of shops, Minnow Lake High profits. Money is earned into the school system via internet trades and eBay and everything. One building is called Sunlight, and the other Moonshine. You can ask to be enrolled in a special part of the school, that grow up to be the school nurses and doctors. But, the downside is, you are not allowed to get a girl/boyfriend, so instead of focusing on bringing them out on a date, you are focusing on healing and medicine. To keep everyone alive. Some people have different needs because of a flaw (for example Isaac being blind, Izzy having broken and useless legs, or Haley’s eye being lost to a dog fight) and others help them get through it. These people are not allowed to leave campus, and there is a wall around the two buildings, but there is a playground for elementary and grade-school kids. They normally believe in Christianity, but all religions are allowed. Very homophobic or racist actions are detention-worthy. And no I do not stereotype THAT much. All of the stereotypes have a FEW examples, which I have added into the school. Most of them don’t go to the stereotypes. Aaaaaand, last but certainly not least, this was originally Warriors High, but I decided to make it into a normal highschool. If you really want to know, Henry was Lionblaze, Sarah was Sorreltail, Hazel was Hazeltail, Holly was Hollyleaf, Isaac was Jayfeather, Michael was Foxleap, Lillian was Leafpool, Martin was Birchfall, Carter was Brambleclaw, Gemma was Squirrelflight, Izzy was Briarlight, Haley was Brightheart, and Mr. Pine was Pinestar. = Ch1: Michael Would Be Proud pt 1 = Henry: She Still Loves Him I woke up early this morning, to my roommate Gemma’s alarm app on her phone. It was set to 5:00. ON. A. SATURDAY. MORNING! “Gemma! You should set it to a much later time! First class starts at 8, you don’t need 3 hours of makeup! Plus, it’s not even a school day!!!” I shouted. “Seriously. You have no idea how it is to be a girl. It’s a lot harder than being some easy-going boy.” “Hey Gemma, I heard yesterday that there was a sale at Sarah’s Stunning Styles!” “OMG! How much off!?” “50% off on all makeup, 60% off on all jewelry, and 75% off on everything else!” “YEESS!!! I CAN FINALLY GET THAT DRESS!!” she squealed. She left her phone. I typed in her well-studied password “istilllovecarter” and set the alarm for 9:00 AM. I turned it off for today, I didn’t want an alarm randomly buzzing in 4 hours. “Michael would be proud,” I said. Gemma: Backfire So, yesterday, Henry, my oh-so annoying roommate, got angry at me for keeping my alarm at 5:00. I needed SOME time to text before first hour! Otherwise, we’d have to *gulp* pass notes… You could get thrown in detention 2 hours after last hour, which meant I’d be there til 5:30 pm! And, it always makes your hands hurt, it’s so much harder than typing! And, at 8:00 in the weekends, I hang out with my friend Sarah. So, it was the last straw for him today, so I was tricked into thinking there was a good sale at S3. Everybody knows what that means, but in case you don’t, it’s Sarah’s Stunning Styles, Sunlight’s best girl’s shop! Even though on lunch hour and in the weekends she has to checkout hundreds of items every day, she gets a lot more money and she is also a great friend (when she isn’t busy working)! Anyhow, that was his last prank!! I decided to put a bucket of water above the door and waited for him to come in. He saw it and took the bucket off, opened the door, and soaked me! So I slept soaked, but in the morning, it was 9:00 when I got up! GRRRRR!! I was so frustrated with Henry… but you know, life is life. Life’s UNFAIR. He needs know that! ' ' Henry: Boiling You know how Gemma likes the fan off, but I like it on? So, she OBVIOUSLY rigged a prank, I mean, 5 full bottles of water per fan blade? All open? Rookie move, Gemma. So, I borrowed a heater from a guy I know who knows a guy who knows a guy who sells ‘em, and he wasn’t against letting me borrow it for today. I hid it in my closet, and then turned the heater on, dumped water everywhere (but not on my good stuff) and left. It will make her think it already happened to me, she’ll think it’s hot, and turn the fan on… to her surprise and to my humor. I drenched myself in water and started to find Gemma. She was talking to Lillian, and I just ignored her, but she saw me. So she went back to the dorms, and she saw the water drenched all over her stuff (I was following her). She turned on the fan, and... Michael: Double Trouble Oh my gosh. I just put the Henry vs Gem prank war to a whole new level! I’m known as the school prankster, meaning this is my everyday. But, this one was the first this year of highschool, on the second day. So, I’ll play it back… I made some posters that you could vote between Gemma and Henry. I made a hollow block with no opening for Gemma (you put your slip into the one that you want to win, and you couldn’t put it into Gemma’s) however, a retextured empty tissue box for Henry (meaning that you had to vote for him)! I made them both clear so you could see the vote slips on the inside. Gemma was furious next time I saw her this Sunday. Five minutes later, I wrote two letters. I taped the same letter under each of their pillows: ' ' Meet me at the janitor’s closet, by your dorm, today after last hour for some prankin’ tips. --Michael ' ' Now I just had to wait. ' ' I walked towards the small janitor’s closet. I opened the door. “YOU LITTLE--” they both started, obviously realizing what happened. Oh well. Plan B. ' ' = Ch2: Michael Would Be Proud pt 2 = Michael: Free Donuts “I thought that ginger-haired guy said I’d get free donuts here!” HAhahaaa!!! They fell for it, and stopped. “That was you, Michael,” Gemma said. “If it was me, then why did I tell myself I put donuts here for myself, instead of eating them beforehand?” Gemma’s gaze shifted to the ground, obviously trying to think. Henry fell on the ground laughing. “Dude, it wasn’t me! You guys probably set each other up, without knowing the other did so!” I could see the cogs whizzing, and they started wrestling. I ran out before they could accidentally hit me, and used this chance to write another letter, in a different handwriting than mine (just so they knew it wasn’t me) that if rushed, could’ve been pulled off by either. ' ' Hahaha! You actually fell for it! Don’t walk in or you shall meet heaven… ' ' I pinned it into their dorm door with a butcher’s knife. Now, I just had to wait. I knew I was gonna laugh out loud. I just knew it! They wrestled towards the dorm, and they both stood straight up when they saw the note. They both were too scared to touch the knob. They were poking at it, turning it almost all of the way and jumping back, touching the knife suspiciously, rereading the letter over and over again. They probably thought the other was just acting, and they kept on doing it. It was so hilarious. I stifled a giggle, and they heard it. They looked back, and then ignored it. I ran to the boy’s bathroom, passing Isaac and Lillian, and accidentally bumped into Hazel. “Sorry.” She’s my girlfriend. Anyways, I ran towards the bathroom, locked myself into a stall, and laughed my face off. “Hey, Michael, are you OK-- wait a minute… Michael, what did you do?” Martin interrupted himself. “So, Henry and Gem are in a prank war--” “Did you get involved?” “No. I just made it better…” Isaac: Blood Drawn I walked forward, trying to get to my dorm. I’m blind, making the second day of highschool all the more fun. It’s two rooms past my brother, Henry’s, dorm. I tried to follow my mental map-- Right, left, second right, left, third left, third right. I feel the walls to make sure I don’t miss any turns. I took the third left, but I heard Michael’s small giggle. Uh-oh. My fingers stretched out, feeling around for a hidden tripwire, or a bucket of water somewhere. Then I felt it. The sharp side of a knife made a cut in my finger. I felt a small, thin trickle of blood. Half panicking, half staying calm, I took a bandage out of my pocket (I was training to be a doctor, I always had a bunch on hand) and put it over my finger. I felt the sharp knife carefully. It was a butcher’s knife, and its tip was stuck into a dorm door, pinning a letter into place. I couldn’t read it, of course. But I could feel the sharp, down-facing side of the knife, a small bit of blood on it- my blood, luckily. “It says, and I quote, ‘Hahaha! You actually fell for it! Don’t walk in or you shall meet heaven…’ It’s weird. Is your finger OK?” A sweet smell of oak entered my nose. Izzy’s using her crutches today, I thought. Dummy. She can’t drag herself around THAT well. I’m not even sure how she does it. Izzy helped lead me to my dorm after I nodded. After fitting the pieces of the puzzle, I knew what Michael was up to. Probably a prank to “scare” my brother, or his roomie. Izzy: Fist Fight So, my roomie is Isaac, you know, the handsome blind kid that isn’t allowed to be my boyfriend? A ventilation shaft fell out of the ceiling hit my spine and nearly killed me last year. It broke my spine, leaving me with completely useless legs. I usually use my wheelchair, but I like exercising my arms and upper body by dragging my legs behind me on crutches. And that's what I tried today. And, so, the name of not being able to walk is “lame” and EVERYBODY calls me that, in the other kind of way. He’s called “four eyes, or no eyes?” by everyone because he wears glasses to make him look smarter. And he’s pretty lucky, the super handsome guy has actually supporting siblings. My brother, Martin, is horribly rude. He started the “Izzy’s so lame!” thing. But anyways, on the day after the first of this year, my soon to be boyfriend Isaac was walking around, probably trying to find his dorm. I saw his finger hit a butcher’s knife stuck in the door, holding a note in place. I told him what it said, asked him if he was OK, and led him to his dorm. I limped out, using my crutches to walk along, my legs dragging behind me. A sound of a fist landing on somebody startled me, and my left crutch slipped out from under my arm. I looked back, using my arms to position myself, and I saw Henry with a black eye. “Henry! Gemma! Stop! And please, someone help me!” I shouted. They ignored me. Another fist landed, this time bruising Gemma’s leg. Henry stood up and kicked her, right in the same place. Gemma took the knife out of the wall, threw it at Henry, and it whizzed past him and impaled me…. Crutches. Arrrrgh! Me be a pirate! It cracked the crutch, splitting it in half. I took it out, and threw it at the wall, impaling the wall and probably not coming out. “Gemma! Thanks alot! Why, oh WHY, did you break my crutch!?” Gemma was staring at me ever since the knife missed Henry. She raced towards me, gave me my actually intact crutch, and let me lean on her. “What the heck!?” I yelled. “Why the heck did you grab the knife? Did you actually want to possibly kill your roomie?!” I continued. “It’s because he gets on my nerves, and do you think I’d miss HIM!?” she snapped back. “Um, you do know, that my... um, roomie... really is his brother? You kill him, you break Isaac’s heart. You break his heart, you break my heart. You break my heart…” I pulled the knife out of the wall, only to pick up the note, and stuck it in the door again. “O-Oh. Okay.” she stuttered. She left my side, and I fell, my remaining crutch and all. “Um, thanks. A lot.” I snapped. “My word, why are you so rude today?” she questioned. “Have you SEEN my roomie? There’s such thing called influence and I’m proud to say that I’m influenced by him.” I dragged my body across the ground, to get my broken crutch and my other, and dragged myself to my dorm and knocked. “Yes?” Isaac said, opening the door. He was looking for somebody that WASN’T stuck on the floor. “Right here,” I said. His blind gaze looked at me, following my voice. “Oh. What happened?” “So, you know the Gem vs Henry prank war?” I asked. “So, it got worse, and they got in a fight. You know that knife in the door? Gemma hurled it at Henry--” Isaac winced, stopping me in my tracks. “Luckily, it missed… but it didn’t miss me…” He gasped. “crutches. Arrgh! I be a pirate! I wish it was national pirate day so I could do this all day. Anyways, I was already on the ground. Then Gemma came to help, and she left me on the floor again, and I dragged myself here.” I held up my broken crutch for Isaac to feel. He nodded and put me in my bed. “I told you, wheelchair while the prank war was here. I warned you it would be something much more dangerous.” I just gave him a 10 dollar bill.. “Holly has a store, for the disabled. Go to S3, or whatever, face the register, turn right, and it’ll be the fourth left. Could you buy me a crutch?” “I already know she has one, she’s my sister. But, sure. I’ll go ask Henry to guide me.” he said. As the door closed behind him, I slipped into sleep. ' ' = Ch3: Hugs and Crutches = Isaac: Thinking About Her I walked towards Sarah’s. Navigating’s hard, you know. Especially when you’re blind. I LOVE reading books though. At least, in braille. I can’t any other way. I like kids. They never trip over themselves trying to say the right thing to the obviously blind boy. This shot to my mind when a little boy walked in front of me. “Hey, mister.” I heard him. “Yeah?” “I’m thinking of showing my bigger sister, Sarah, my dancing moves. Watch me.” he said. I just stood there, speechless and blind. I just heard thumping and wind whistling, I couldn’t see. This reminds me of Izzy, almost never remembering I’m blind, and shows me all of her cool stuff. Then, when she remembers, she does a great job describing it. I thought. “Uh, I’m no good at dance, so I don’t know if that is good or bad. Ask… how about Holly? I’m off to see her right now.” I was about to say Izzy, but I remembered she was all the way across school, and she could be doing something private. “Sure! Lead the way!” he said. I walked towards S3. “Why here?” “This is how I get to Holly’s shop.” “Oh, okay, mister.” Right, fourth left… Aha! “Hey Holly, my new roomie Izzy broke her crutch. Can I get a new one?” I slapped the ten on the cashier desk. She took it, putting it into her wallet. “Sure, but you have 5 extra dollars,” she said. “Do you want it?” She pulled a five out of her wallet. “No, but I think he does,” I said. She gave the five to the boy. “He also wants to surprise Sarah, his sister, with a dance. He needs to know if he does good, but obviously, I’m not very good with dancing, so I can’t figure out what’s good or not. Watch.” She gave the five to the boy, and waited, while I heard more thumping and wind. “That’s actually pretty good! She’ll be pleased, trust me.” She paused. “Oak, birch, or spruce?” she asked. “Uh, oak, please.” I said, recalling the crutch’s scent. It was soft, yet also, firm, and reminded me of a forest. Izzy’s signature scent, I thought. “Here, one customer decided to get some birch instead of oak at the last minute, and they gave the crutches to me. I haven’t shelved ‘em yet. Here, take one.” I grasped the air until my hands hit wood. “Hey, mister, you’re funny,” the boy chuckled. “He… um… has superfunnytosis,” she said. “Or something like that,” I cracked up. “You’re funny too! Are you related?” “We’re siblings. And, please, spend the money wisely. You don’t want it down the drain for nothin’.” Holly said. It reminded me of Izzy’s fear of spending her money on something useless. The only thing she didn’t hesitate on getting was crutches and things for me. She STILL has $393 last time she counted, not including her loose change always forgotten in her pockets. The boy stifled a snicker at her first sentence, and then walked off. “Thanks, mister, and miss!” “No problem! What’s your name?” “Peter, but… Papa… he called me Sparky… before the car crash.” he said solemnly. “Don’t worry. He’s in heaven, watching you and protecting you. You may not see him, but he’s there.” Holly said. I, too, was a believer in Christianity. “Thanks!” he paused, as if mentally saying something to his Papa. “Bye!” He bounced off, obviously in a better mood. I walked back to the dorm. I forgot all about asking Henry to help me. But, I managed. On that thought, I walked to my dorm. I opened the door up, and I heard Gemma. “I’m sorry, OK? I already said that, and I’m not going to listen to you say ‘I don’t car--’” She paused, and I sensed her gaze on me. “Sorry, wrong room. Pay me a visit tomorrow at lunch, and don’t fight.” I said. Hopefully that’ll get them to be friendly. I walked to my dorm-- two doors left-- and heard Izzy softly breathing. She was sound asleep. I put her crutch next to the other, and laid on my bed. I couldn’t stop thinking about her today, I thought. Maybe I’ll break the rules this time. Izzy: Wait, What? I woke up to the door closing. I turned, and saw Isaac lying down on his bed, He turned to look at me, his (for some reason) silvery, long hair in his dreamy, entrancing, sky-blue eyes… “Hey, Izzy?” His friendly voice with that ‘Don’t mess with me’ edge to it was all I could think of. Why do I think he’s so handsome? I’m never allowed to do anything with him. I thought. He cleared his throat. “Izzy?” he asked. “Um, yes? Sorry, I was just thinking. Hopefully not out loud.” “Not out loud this time. You know… how doctors aren’t supposed to get girlfriends and boyfriends?” “Yeah, it’s the dumbest rule in the book. What about it?” “Well, you know how rules… were simply meant… to be broken?” he said. I just laid there, silent. “Wait… what?!” I paused. “I-I… I get what you’re saying. But, not to burst your bubble…” I started. I looked at the ground. “Yes.” He laughed a little. “So… um… I know it’s only the second day of this year of highschool, but… the Summer Dance is coming up on the 31st. 2 more weeks. I heard Carter ask Hazel. Mike was furious.” “So…” she urged him. “People are already asking. Do-do you?” he asked. “Hmm, let me think about this. The most HANDSOME doctor-in-training in either Moonshine or Sunlight, who is crushing on the lame-- in both meanings-- girl, who likes to half-kill herself by getting butcher’s knives tossed at her crutches. Best choice ever? Probably not.” I paused. “I’ll do it anyways,” we both said at the same time.. Rules were meant to be broken, I assured myself. But I couldn’t help imagining cops shooting bazookas at our dorm.� ' ' = Ch 4: Lovers = Gemma: New Password It was early afternoon, 1:00, and my lunch was small and feeble. But, my roomie, Henry, is no longer fighting me. I met up with Isaac at lunch, and we’re all worked out. Good. But, he asked me the STRANGEST thing today. “Um, Gemma… I know we have our differences…” His gold hair fell into his eyes. “Um, even though we were fighting earlier, would… you like to go to the Summer Dance with me?” He paused, noticing the agreeing glint in my eyes, but I still said nothing. “C’mon, you know you want to,” he answered. “Do I know that?” I asked. I paused, a smirk on my face. His eyes drooped. “Yes. Yes, I do.” I paused, realizing it was a quote of my favorite movie. “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” I laughed. He laughed too. New love. Prooooobably gonna need a new password. Hazel: First Class Dummy Carter. Asking ME to the dance. I’m not his type, simply, and, plus I already have a boy. Mike. The prankster. Being a roomie with him was hard enough. As soon as I sat in my office chair to write books, I noticed there was an air horn attached to it. I heard the honk every day. I’m surprised I don’t kill Mike. Today was the first day of actual school, and the third day of official highschool. Math. I HATE math with Ms. Anneton. I HATE IT. All it is so far is reviewing “What’s 2+2, everybody?” Mike said that 5+4 was 289 once. The whole class laughed. It droned on. I got hit by a paper airplane, which changed direction and hit Gemma. She picked it up, read it, and then glared at Mike. Mike then proceeded to sigh dramatically. Mike pushed Izzy out of the seat next to me, and sat down. “Is EVERYBODY gonna act like I’m a punching bag!?” She yelled. She got her crutches, and propped herself up on them somehow. She dragged herself to where Michael was a minute ago. “Its guy-ask-girl. Go with me to the dance.” Mike whispered in my ear. I paused. “Sure.” Isaac: Lawless “Hey, Ms. Elacy, could I go to the bathroom?” I asked. She nodded, and I walked, and to make sure I didn’t miss it, I felt the walls until I heard a shout. “Stop!” Izzy was right in front of me. I would’ve hit her otherwise. Instead of her crutches wooden scent, I smelled a sort of metallic tang. “I see you used wheelchair after the incident at math,” I said. I heard a snicker. “Actually, you don’t see.” “But I don’t smell the oak wood. Which means wheelchair.” I explained. She paused, and then changed the subject. “So… the dance is on the 30th. What’ll you wear?” She said. “Um, what happened to ‘keep on the low-down’?” I whispered. “Now let me go to the bathroom.” “Fine, fine. But you are coming, right?” As I nodded, I heard the squeak of her wheelchair wheels as she wheeled out of the way. Before I could walk, and she could get very far, we were knocked over by some odd force at the speed of sound. Michael: Too Much Sugar This is the story of how I (could’ve) died. (Luckily, I only ended up in the hospital.) So, I was walking around in the cafeteria-- I lied about going to the bathroom in History. I just wanted a snack. So, I snuck into the kitchen, and I saw a bag of sugar. A bag of flour. Some eggs, icing, and other ingredients. Although there were no baked goods, I decided to try the icing. Yeah, it really needed a base. It sucks on its own. So I grabbed the bag of sugar, and tilted it over my mouth for a small trail to escape the edge and fall into my mouth. Whoops. The seal broke, pouring sugar into my mouth. I dropped the bag of sugar, swallowing. I suddenly felt… not in control of myself. My legs moved for me. My arms waved wildly. I smashed through a door-- luckily, it was unlocked-- and found a shiny necklace. I took it. I didn’t know it was attached to Gemma until too late. It snapped, sprawling pearls and silver beads flying, and I just took the pendant-- a teardrop-shaped, designed piece of silver with a cushioned diamond in the middle. I threw it into my pocket. I ran into a room, slamming into Izzy and Isaac talking in the hallway to the bathroom, and knocked them over. Isaac clearly didn’t sound happy, and Izzy was hyperventilating. I smashed into a teacher, stumbled backwards, and jumped her like a hurdle. I suddenly felt tired, and collapsed on the floor. I woke up in a hospital bed. “You slammed into everything, and got a sugar crash. You’ll be OK, but you got a nasty bump on the head. Stay here until lunchtime tomorrow.” Isaac was standing in front of me, blind eyes slightly unfocused and off the target of my eyes. And with that, is how I ended up in the hospital.